


dreaming

by doitsushine92



Series: Dreamies A/B/O [12]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alpha/Beta/Omegas, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Noren, Sleepy Cuddles, the heejen agenda, there's actually no mention of their abo roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitsushine92/pseuds/doitsushine92
Summary: They expected to find Renjun studying, or maybe forcing Jeno to study himself, but they’re met with the lovely sight of the two older boys curled around each other in bed, Renjun snuggled on Jeno’s back as he always gushed to Donghyuck he wanted to do, Jeno serving as a pillow yet smiling even in his sleep.(the noren fluff so many wanted)





	dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> helloo~~
> 
> i apologize for how short this is, i just wanted to write something sweet for noren since i realized i didn't have much of them on the series.

"Heejin threw her dance sneakers at me today," Jeno says conversationally.

"I’m sure you deserved it," Renjun mumbles. 

The Lee household is empty today save for the two of them, his parents on extended business trips and Johnny at his own place – for once. Jeno had originally invited Renjun over to study together for their respective exams, but halfway through the first chapter of his textbook Jeno got bored and decided it would be far more productive to bug his boyfriend. Renjun is still lost somewhere inside his anatomy notes, but he entertains Jeno for the most part. It’s been an hour since Jeno came to this conclusion.

"Probably," Jeno concedes. "I was pretending to be dead so I wouldn't have to clean the practice room. It was either me or her, according to the instructor. She choked me out until I agreed to do it. She had a date with Hyunjin and threatened to throw my dance shoes into the Han River if I made her late."

Renjun snorts, pushing his chair away from Jeno’s desk. Jeno grins successfully and pats the empty space beside him on the bed. With the notes left abandoned at the other end of the bedroom, Renjun has no choice but to pay attention to Jeno and his whimsical stories, which is exactly what Jeno was aiming for. Renjun has been working nonstop for months and Jeno has barely seen him, and he wouldn't be Lee Jeno if he didn't find a way to make him relax at the same time he coddles him. 

"Hyunjin finally asked her out?" Renjun asks. 

"Heejin grew balls for the both of them, actually," Jeno corrects him. Renjun laughs as he kicks the covers until they're bunched up and wrapping him up completely, making him a burrito. "Yeah, I didn't believe it at first either, but Heejin swears she was the one to set up the date. Hyunjin’s an idiot for not asking her out first."

"Do you think Hyunjin likes her?" Renjun asks, a hint of worry in his voice, but it's waved away by Jeno when he says, 

"Of course, have you seen Heejin? She’s so," he makes a vague motion with his hands that Renjun assumes is meant to explain Heejin, but words have always failed Lee Jeno when it comes to pretty girls. In the end, he settles for making a choked off sound and dropping his hand. "Don’t laugh at me."

"I’m not –” Renjun giggles, “– laughing at you. I just think it's a little funny that you have a crush on Heejin and don't even notice."

"It’s not!" Jeno sputters, taken aback, "It's not a crush! I just think she's pretty. That’s all."

"Sure," Renjun hums. "Come cuddle with me for a little bit, yeah? I have to get back to studying soon."

Jeno doesn't have to be told twice. He more than happily snuggles under the blankets with Renjun, latching onto him and refusing to let go after Renjun complains about feeling suffocated. Jeno sneaks a hand behind Renjun to hold his nape and draw his face closer, the two smiling in unison when their noses brush. Jeno really, _really_ wants to kiss Renjun, mostly because he's been deprived of Renjun’s kisses for months but also because he doesn't know how to be near Renjun without doing so. It’s been his goal since the beginning of their relationship to kiss Renjun as much as possible. 

"You know," Jeno whispers, unconsciously smiling when their lips touch and Renjun blushes, "I just realized this is our first time alone in over a year. No, seriously," he insists, "Either Jaemin or Donghyuck are always around, sometimes even both. It’s kinda nice to be just us," he admits shyly. 

Renjun nods, sidles closer and pecks Jeno’s mouth. "It is nice," he agrees. "You’re warm," he murmurs. "Wake me up in a bit, yeah?"

Renjun is out like a light the second Jeno nods his agreement. Jeno naps a little too, but it's an on and off sleep plagued with weird dreams and Jeno doesn't want to get upset during his alone time with Renjun. Therefore, he settles for curling around Renjun like a blanket and petting his hair, humming a little something under his breath. Renjun’s sleep, unlike his own, is steady and deep, his heart beating in sync with Jeno’s. In spite of knowing Renjun won't like it, Jeno lets him sleep longer than he asked for, until the sun has begun to set beyond his bedroom window.

"Injunnie," Jeno whispers, patting his shoulder. "Junnie, wake up, it's six o'clock."

Renjun shoots up like he's been shocked, looking wildly from one end of the room to another. When his eyes set on the bedside clock, they widen considerably and he slaps Jeno’s arm - _hard_. "I told you to wake me up in a bit!"

"I did!"

"It’s been two hours," Renjun hisses. "That’s not a bit, Jeno, I have midterms coming up!"

"It’s Saturday," Jeno reminds him gently, forcing more than guiding Renjun to lie back down on the bed when the shorter boy tries kicking off the covers and all but launch himself to the desk. "You’ve been studying nonstop all week, babe. You deserve a break and that's the real reason I invited you here."

"You said you needed help with your math midterm," Renjun mumbles disbelievingly. "You lied to me?"

"Yes," Jeno rolls his eyes. "You can rest for tonight and I promise I won't stop you from studying all day tomorrow if that's what you want. Minus bathroom breaks, meals and cuddle time, of course."

Renjun lifts both eyebrows. Jeno stares back impassively. "I’m not backing down on the cuddles, Huang Renjun. I deserve my cuddles."

"I suppose," Renjun agrees begrudgingly. 

Jeno smiles blindingly at Renjun, proud out of his mind of Renjun for admitting he needs a break and actually committing to said break. Renjun wants to be upset Jeno fooled him that way, but there is absolutely no way he can stay mad when Jeno has that stupid grin on his face. Instead, Renjun kisses his boyfriend to wipe the smile off his face without having to hurt his feelings. Jeno makes a surprised sound in the back of his throat and then, to Renjun’s amusement, he grins into the kiss, so Renjun ends up making out with his teeth instead of his lips.

“I don’t mind you opening your mouth but at least engage your tongue instead,” Renjun groans. Jeno laughs and complies, sneaking his tongue past Renjun’s lips to lick at his gums. Renjun, finally satisfied, tangles his own tongue with Jeno’s and sucks on the tip. 

Jeno drags Renjun closer using the hand he has on Renjun’s lower back until Renjun is sat on his lap, thighs bracketing the taller boy’s hips, his hands tangling in Jeno’s hair. Renjun closes his mouth and pulls away to kiss Jeno’s’ jaw instead, his cheeks, the tip of his nose and then each of his eyelashes, to which Jeno smiles contentedly and then stares at Renjun in equal parts fascination and adoration. 

"I’m still not happy about you betraying me like this, so don't think you're off the hook. Now roll over, I'm napping on your back."

Jeno doesn't move immediately and Renjun huffs in exasperation, manhandling him into his stomach and ignoring Jeno’s half-assed protests. "Take your punishment and shut up," Renjun says. Jeno sighs tiredly while Renjun gets comfortable, his head between Jeno’s shoulder-blades and his hands coming up to wrap around Jeno’s torso - or as much as he can with Jeno flat on his front. 

"Is that all you want?" Jeno asks. His voice is muffled by the bedsheets. 

"No. you're also gonna have to buy me coffee for a week," Renjun yawns. 

"Do I at least get a kiss?" Jeno whines. He thinks he deserves a kiss if he’s going to be a glorified body pillow. 

"I guess," Renjun sighs. He moves around just enough to plant a smooch on Jeno’s cheek then goes back to his previous position, mumbles something about Jeno waking him up for dinner before he's out like a light. 

Jeno usually can't sleep on his front, but Renjun is a comforting weight on his back and his body warmth on top of him lulls him into another nap. This one is a lot better than the previous one. 

 

 

(Donghyuck and Jaemin sneak into the house sometime after that, giggling like children from the two beers and the hot Cheetoh’s they bought at the gas station, arms laden with cheap takeout and more beer. They don’t think much of the quietness of the house or the turned off lights, assume Jeno and Renjun decided to save electricity while they holed up in the bedroom, and traipse upstairs in search for their boyfriends.

They expected to find Renjun studying, or maybe forcing Jeno to study himself, but they’re met with the lovely sight of the two older boys curled around each other in bed, Renjun snuggled on Jeno’s back as he always gushed to Donghyuck he wanted to do, Jeno serving as a pillow yet smiling even in his sleep. Jaemin slaps a hand over his chest and gapes at the sight, while Donghyuck fake-weeps. 

They decide against waking them up and go downstairs instead, content with having dinner by themselves and joining them when they’re sleepy.)

**Author's Note:**

> pleaseee leave some prompts for anything you want to see!! i ran out of ideas for the series but i don't want to drop it either cause i have a lot of fun writing them!! you can also request something for the supernatural series or anything else you want and i'll do my best to fulfill it!! i can't guarantee i'll write everything but i certainly will try my best!!
> 
>  
> 
> [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/doitsushine92)  
>  cc 
> 
>  
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
